Internet Problem
by drkkizzes12
Summary: Once upon an internet problem. Kagome hates the gods for taking away her only source of enjoyment. Sesshoumaru brings it back. but her friends would have to die. lol.


a/n: Hi there~ another one shot made without any plans. Well, I was really irritated because our net was so slow and I couldn't watch Nodame Cantabile Live action so I wrote this. I recommend that show by the way. I also used Dora's song. Lol. I dislike her by the way. Anywho, I hope you'll like the story.

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha. Nodame Cantabile, freakishly annoying Dora, the explorer and Speedy Gonzales. 

**Internet Problem**

Sess/kag

Drkkizzes12

_Once upon an internet problem. _

It was a very wonderful day. The sun was shining. The birds are chirping. The flowers are dancing. A very lovely day to surf the net.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I CAAAAN'T TAkE IT ANYMOOOOOREEE!" a raven haired ona came running down the stairs. She was in such madness and hurry that she tripped 15 steps down the stairs.

"U-UgH." She was twitching while her face was slumped on the floor and her legs positioned the _froggy-way._

"WHAT are you doing?" at that time Inuyasha witnessed her _act _and stopped in front of her while eating his ramen.

The girl, kagome immediately stood up and looked the guy with doggy ears straight in the eyes. In a blur of a moment the ramen was snatched away by the girl and was quickly devoured.

"YOUUUU!!!!!!!!!! ARRREEEE!!!! GOIIIIING TOOO DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha's eyes were blazing with heated fury.

"Ww-WAIT!!! Gooooooommeeen!" with that said, kagome ran to the nearest exit just like speedy Gonzales!

"Damn ona." He sighed.

"Well, I'm sure she's gonna meet Sesshoumaru on her way. Now, I pity her." His eyes sparkled and ran to certain people.

Kagome stopped on her tracks and looked behind her, checking if her predator was stalking her.

"Yes!!! I am the greatest run-away prey eveeeer!!!!" she shouted. A spider's web flew in front of her.

_WEB._

"wAAhH!!! Web!!!!! Oh, kami!!!! Why did you do this to mee!!!! And you even sent a remindeeer!!!" she dropped on her knees with her arms open wide, reaching the heavens.

"Ka-go-me?" a bell-ish voice got her attention.

Kagome faced the source.

"Oh, hi there! Sango!" Sango, was carrying a box wrapped with a blue foil.

"Why were you yelling like a hobo?" she raised one of her brow.

"You see…….. she began to enthusiastically retell her story regarding her encounter with Inuyasha.

"And I was just having my victory dance a while ago!! You should do it sometime!! It's very empowering!!!!"

"oooo—kaaaay, Maybe sometime. But why were you on the floor?"

"Well!!!!!" before she could tell the reason a thought came to her.

"Wait! Maybe it's a sign!!! Maybe it's back!!!" she rushed back to the house to check if _it's _back, Leaving a very confused girl behind.

"Yeaaaah!!!! Where am I going!!! Clap-clap-clap. To the ******! Where are we going??!!! To the ***** Come on bamanos! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get o it, I know that we can do it!!" kagome was singing the dora song while walking inside the house, to her destination when she stepped on something soft.

She stepped on it again. And again. And again. And looked down.

"Oh! Miroku!"

"Kagome-sama!" the hentai's hands found their way to her butt.

Kagome turned beet red and on reflex actions, punched the monk, letting him fly to that place, somewhere far from her and…well! You know!!! Wherever!

----- to that wherever ------

Inuyasha was running when miroku fell on him.

"Y-YyOOOuuuu" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha-sama."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha stood up, making miroku fall once again.

"Let's gooo!" he pulled him to that other wherever, the place where he knew that they will be entertained.

---

"That monk is hopeless, I wonder how sango managed to stay with him for so long." She reached her destination.

She looked at the screen and clicked on something.

While doing that, she was smiling like some hobo.

Then she turned blue.

She fainted.

After 10 minutes, she suddenly stood up and ran to the stairs, this time she didn't trip.

She went outside, reached a big tree, went under its shade and screamed.

"Oh kami!!!!! Oh!!! Amaterasu-o-mi-kami!!!! Kamikazeee!!!! Why! Oh, why!"

She stomped her feet. There was something soft. Stomped her feet. There it was again. She wanted to stomped again but a hand caught her foot.

She turned pale. It rose up lifting her up with her up side down.

She looked up and discovered who the soft thingy was. It was her boyfriend.

"S-s-seshhouuumaruuu!!!!!!" she cried.

Sesshoumaru's ears were irritated. They were very sensitive.

"Cease the loud screeching miko!"

The miko stopped and glared at him.

"Yoouuuu!!! What kind of boyfriend are you!!!! You didn't even call me by my name!!!! and you didn't even ask why I was having my tantrums!!!!"

He sighed, he could never believe why he love the girl and why he keeps their relationship going. The girl was just plain trouble and childish. He smiled in his mind while looking at the wining kagome.

_Yes, very childish and cute._

Well, love is unreasonable. And she was the only human who had the courage to shout and fight him.

"Ka-go-me. Why are you wining like a pig?"

She stopped wining.

"Well, I guess that would do, even though you called me a pig."

Sesshoumaru put her down.

"Waah!!!!! The internet on my laptop!!! Is soooo slooowwwwwww!! I couldn't watch Nodame Cantabile live action!!!!!!" she was stomping her feet and turned her back at sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

_Typical Kagome._

He stepped closer to kagome and embraced her back. Then, he let himself fall down on a sitting position and leaned on the tree.

Kagome was still wining so he whispered something on her ear.

She stopped. He blew on her ear.

She blushed.

"O-okay!!! Stop it!!! I'm having goosebumps!"

He chuckled. _HER typical kagome._

Silence came over.

"Did you really buy a new router and portable broadband for me because that old-stinking-hellish router was malfunctioning and so that I can watch nodame cantabile anywhere??" she asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Thank you sooo much!!!!" she gave him a peck at his cheek.

_Only kagome can do that without getting killed._

"I won't give them to you for only a peck."

"NOO! NUH-UH. NADA. HINDE." While protesting, sesshoumaru devoured her mouth. After an hour-10 minutes of devouring, they separated.

Kagome smiled at him.

"And because you gave me a kiss immediately, the router and broadband will be yours at this exact moment."

"Nani?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and broke a couple of branches from the tree with his acid whip.

3 particular persons fell down. A monk, half-demon and an demon-fighter.

"There." Sesshoumaru pointed at the box with a blue foil wrapper.

"Oh, uhhmmm, Sesshoumaru asked me to pick it up." Sango told them with embarrassment and amusement on her face.

"Your saved sango." Sesshoumaru said.

"But for this two…" he could not finish.

The two men rose up.

"Well, it was worth it." Inuyasha said while removing the dust from his clothes.

"Yeah, seeing Sesshoumaru French kissing Kagome-sama is a once-in-a life time moment." Miroku added, with stars in his eyes.

"And you hugged her from behind too!! How romantic." Sango said standing up and fixing herself.

Both kagome and sesshoumaru's faces showed complete guilt and embarrassment.

Kagome stuck her tongue at them while sesshoumaru was ready to kill all of them.

The three persons started to flee.

"Hey kagome!!! Don't stick your tongue out like that!" Inuyasha yelled while running.

"Yeah!! Sesshoumaru might try to kiss you again!" Miroku added while sango just laughed heartily.

"ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO HELL!!!!!!" sesshoumaru ran after them, leaving kagome.

…

Kagome went to the box, stared at it and smiled wickedly. Oh, yes. She was finally going to watch Nodame Cantabile Live Action Episode 5.

She picked the box and hurriedly ran to the house, where her laptop was.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
